Omnimix Season 1 Episode 1
This is the first episode of Ben 10: Omnimix, it premiered on 4th January 2015, 10:00 AM EST EPISODE I Notes to Reader *To Understand this episode you must know What happened and what didn't. *I try to make the Episodes interesting by presenting in a unique way to make visually attractive and catchy. *You can give your opinions and feelings on this Episode in the comments for any suggestions or feedback and views on the series as a whole please reply official thread. *The contents of the plot has too much complex formatting, it is adviced not to edit it as the code already too messed up. Instead tell me what to change Characters Appearing Ben Gwen Grandpa Eon Kevin 11 Ken Devlin ? Static (cameo) Premise In these days one can hardly see any rampaging Aliens, crimes, or villains trying to take over the planet in Bellwood. All thanks to Kenny’s father Bellwood everything has been in peace for last few years. Ken gets bored and doesn’t like it as he hardly gets to use he omntrix gave to him by his father. Plot Kenny is taking a regular smoothy with his friends Static and Robby. So far it has been a usual and pretty boring day. And then all of sudden from nowhere pops out a rampaging monster, which looks same as Devlin’s mutated from. He starts smashing through café scaring and hell out of all the customers. I don’t know how I ended up here, but I know it’s your fault, everything is your fault Tennyson, and this one is goanna be your last mistake Are you all right man? You seem a bit stressed Nice tan dork, had a beach holiday? (He smashes Ken’s table, the other guys run away) What tan? Dude what’s up with you? Seriously man you got to stop before someone gets hurt. Well that someone is going to be you….. Enough dude if you don’t stop now, fourarms needs to teach you some manners. (But gets transforms into Walk-Throght) (Sighs) Why omnitrix? Why? I though you got better with that, but no you are still so a armature Tennyson (Throws another punch) (Dodging it again) Did you eat something wrong Devlin? Perhaps your Dad’s leftover pineapple pizza. Whose Devlin ?(He shoots some sharp diamonds him) (The diamonds miss Ken by inch) I gottta find out what is with him (The suddenly portal opens and out of it comes Eon) Now whose this clown? >Hey that’s one of Dad’s enemies…What was his name Don or Leone..or something..Why can't I remember? Its Eon fool..! And I m here for you… Since when did your dad start fighting Aliens? Isn’t he dead or something? (Chulkes) Whaaaat? Did get hit on head? He’s the world gratest hero and don’t forget what he has done for you Oh please, and what did he for me? I have’nt even met him… (Outraged) That’s enough delvin, you will return my sumo slammer collection & from today onwards you don’t get to live in my room Enough you two! (Tries to get Ken) No one can kill Tennyson except me, (Jumps at Eon) (Quickly pauses time, everything stops moving. He then goes to Ken, and grabs his arm, unfreezing him and starts messing with the omntrix.) (De transforms) Stop, or else……( omnitirx shoots bright light blowing Eon into bits.) (Time unpauses) (Falls on Ken) Ouch! Get off me, Will ya? But how did I fall on you? And were’s the other clown I dealt with him Fine, now I can finish you Tennyson Ok this time its gotta be fourarms (smashes the omnitrix dial, but he changes into a younger form of Eon and immediately vanishes with a purple light.) Noooooooo….!!!! Where did you go Tennyson! Dude why are attacking me Because if I don’t you are kill me And what makes you think that? The fact that every time we met, you have tried and almost killed me Seriously man what are you talking about? Well I don’t how got out of the Null Void, but you are going back…(Punches him hard) God that hurts, please sop Ken So now you will make fun of my names (gives another punch) Ben would stop and listen to him once, You don’t talk to bad guys Gwen, you beat them up, or else they do No…, wait, what did you just call her? Gwen?... Mom is that you? All: Mom! Enough Kevin! You might trick Grandpa and Gwen but not me Wha…I am not…I am not who you think I am….. Stop talking rubbish (Jumps to smash him) Ben wait, (Says a spell, which I don’t wanna spell, guess I can’t) (Ben is captured in a cage and he de transforms) Just because he called you mom, doesn’t mean you have to show motherly love for him Ben we should try to hear him out That’s not fair grandpa you always take her side! Well…she’s the smart one… But grandpa! No Ben Ok, dude speak up ad then I have to kick your butt…. I am not him…I am not Kevin Then, why do you look like him? That’s because………………………. I am his son All: (Awestruck) Wait then why did you? ...... Why would you call me mom? ...... Does that mean? No its just that you take so much care of me….you have always been like a mom to me He’s lying…How can Kevin have a son a year younger than him? Well the Kevin I know is 31, and the you I know isn’t so young either…… Does that mean you are from the future? I guess it does….. To be continued… Aliens Used By Ben Four Arms By Ken Walkatrout Major Events *Eon Returns *Eon takes over Ken's body *Devlin meets young Ben, Gwen, Grandpa How much will rate this episode out out 5? 1 (bad) 2 (not so good) 3 (okay) 4 (too good) 5 (AWESOME!) Heatblast is hot!''Upgrade is coolHHH 'Static is @w$um''' 06:21, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Omnimix Episodes